Despair and Truth
by Virid Visette
Summary: Menyaksikan April dan Casey tewas didepan mereka membuat diri Donnie kembali mengingat kegagalannya di "dunia" itu. Ya, dunia yang meninggalkannya bekas luka yang takkan pernah kering. Based on TMNT 2003 "Bad Day". R&R.
1. Rute A

**TMNT © Peter Laird dan Kevin Eastman**

 **Rated: T (hanya untuk jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst** **, Tragedy**

 **Warning: Typo(s), SPOILER TMNT '03 Episode 8 Season 4 (** ** _Modified-cannon_** **)**

* * *

 **Despair and Truth**

 **.**

 **.**

Di hadapan mereka kini terpampang jelas rongsokan dari sebuah _van_ yang tengah menjadi santapan sang jago merah. Pandangan horor menghiasi kelima makhluk _mutant_ yang menyaksikan detik-detik kehancuran _van_ tersebut yang berisikan kedua sahabat manusianya. Suasana mencekam menyelimuti terowongan kecil yang turut menjadi saksi mata kejadian penembakan _van_ tersebut.

"April! Casey!" pekikan Mikey memecahkan situasi berat yang terjadi. Dirinya masih ingin menyakinkan kedua penglihatannya. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu dirinya masih sempat membuat guyonan serius kepada April.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" tambah Raph dengan nada tidak percayanya seiring Splinter mencoba menutupi kesedihan kepergian April dan Casey.

Suara helikopter anak buah Bishop semakin samar, menandakan keberadaanya yang semakin menjauh. Mengira tidak akan ada yang selamat dari serangan rudal barusan.

Belum sepenuhnya melepas rasa dukanya atas tewasnya kedua sahabat perjuangannya, Splinter bersamaan dengan Leo, Raph, dan Mikey terkejut mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh. Sumber suara tersebut terdengar tidak jauh dari mereka, nyatanya hanya beberapa sentimeter, yang mana disebabkan oleh robohnya salah satu anggota keluarga mereka, Donatello, atau biasa dipanggil Donnie.

"Donnie!"

"Anakku!"

Kedua tangan Donnie memegang sisi kepalanya. Seluruh badan Donnie terpampang adanya aliran bulir peluh, "Tidak! Tidak! Lagi...aku gagal...karenaku lagi mereka...mereka..." bisiknya dengan suara paraunya yang dilanjutkan menutup rapat indera penglihatannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Donnie. Tidak ada yang berpikiran seperti itu," mendengar perkataan Donnie tentu membuat Raph segera membantah isi kalimatnya dengan menurunkan kadar amarahnya dalam balasannya. Splinter turut menyamakan posisinya dengan Raph, menyejajarkan posisi dengan Donnie.

Mikey yang berada di sebelah Leo ikut menimpali, "Benar kata Raph, Don! Ini bukan salahmu, tapi salah Bishop!". Sudah menjadi rahasia kecil di keluarga mereka kalau Donnie sering menyalahkan dirinya bila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan, terutama bila diakibatkan oleh barang-barang ciptaannya maupun rencananya.

Namun suara protesan Raph dan Mikey tidak digubris, atau tepatnya seolah tidak terdengar oleh Donnie. Napas Donnie perlahan menjadi memburu. Pandangannya pun mulai kabur. Pikirannya sudah tidak bersama dengan keluarganya, "...salahku...lagi..."

Leo yang menyadari ketidakresponan Donnie segera memberitahukan Splinter, "Ayah, Donnie tidak merespon kita."

Splinter mengamati kondisi Donnie yang memang terlihat memburuk. Apalagi sepertinya anaknya tidak menyadari kalau dirinya menahan napasnya, "Anakku, bernapaslah."

Sayangnya bukan reaksi positif yang diberikan oleh Donnie, namun hanya suara rintihan, "Tidak…April….Casey….Ayah…..Mikey…..Leo….Raph…"

Rentetan penembakan rudal dan ledakan _van_ kembali berputar di pikiran Donnie. Kepingan-kepingan logam yang terpental sepersekian detik setelah hujan rudal ditembakkan. Tidak mungkin bagi April dan Casey mampu bereaksi cepat akan datangnya rudal-rudal yang muncul mendadak. _Shell,_ bagi ninja pun tidak mudah melepaskan diri dari serangan barusan. Selepas dari kejadian tadi, potongan memori dari dunia "itu" turut menambah rasa sakit pada hati dan pikirannya. Dunia "itu". Dunia yang naba keberadaanya telah menghilang selama lebih dari tiga puluh tahun. Dunia dimana Shredder berhasil menguasai dunia dan sebagian besar populasi manusianya menjadi buruh paksa rezim Shredder. Dunia dimana sudah tidak adanya Splinter dan Casey. Dunia yang mana ketiga saudaranya sudah tidak bertarung bersama lagi. Juga dunia yang mana...rencananya menewaskan ketiga saudaranya. Teriakan terakhir Mikey padanya sebelum dihabisi oleh robot-robot Karai. Guratan ekspresi Raph saat Leo dibunuh Karai. Tentu saja bukan kenangan manis untuk diingat.

Suara gemuruh menggema disekitar tempat mereka berada, disusul dengan hembusan angin kencang. Mereka, terkecuali Donnie, mendongakkan kepala mereka untuk mengetahui situasi. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda anak buah Bishop akan kembali mengejar mereka. Meski demikian insting ninja mereka berteriak akan terjadi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang buruk nan membingungkan. Membingungkan dikarenakan sulitnya memprediksi akan hal apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan suara deringan Shell Cell mereka. Di waktu yang bersamaan pula Mikey menyadari tempat pijaknya berubah menjadi hitam kelam, "Huwaa! Apa yang terjadi?"

Satu per satu kegelapan tersebut bermunculan di setiap sudut, melenyapkan semua benda yang berada disekitarnya. Tidak lebih dari tiga puluh detik ruang tersebut telah luput dari pandangan mereka. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah diri mereka yang ditemani pekatnya kegelapan.

"Semuanya menghilang...kecuali kita," ujar Leo seraya menarik kedua _Katana_ -nya. Berjaga-jaga bilamana berhadapan dengan musuh yang menyatu dalam kegelapan.

"Donnie! Kau tahu apa yang-" ucapan Raph terpotong saat mendapati Donnie yang berada di pangkuan Splinter. Usaha Splinter dalam menenangkan Donnie dapat dikatakan sia-sia. Mimik wajah anak pemegang Bo-nya tetap terlihat seperti kesakitan. Batuk-batuk kecil dikeluarkan Donnie, mengingat beberapa saat lalu ia lupa untuk bernapas.

"Apa Donnie baik-baik saja, Ayah?" Leo sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa khawatirnya pada saudara jeniusnya itu.

"Meskipun ingin kujawab ya, namun Donatello saat ini berada pada kondisi mengkhawatirkan," sama seperti Leo dan yang lainnya, sang Ayah juga sangat mencemaskan keadaan Donnie.

"Mengkhawatirkan? Maksudnya, _Sensei_?"

Splinter menghela napas singkat, kemudian kembali menatap Donnie dengan tatapan iba, "Kematian April dan Casey membuat Donatello sangat terpukul. Karenanya, ketidakseimbangan kondisi batin Donatello mempengaruhi kondisi jasmaninya pula," terang Splinter menjawab pertanyaan Raph, "Anakku, dengarkan suaraku. Tenangkan dirimu. Kami bersamamu. April dan Casey juga tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu,"

"…Tidak..bisa….Terlalu…terlambat…ma…ap…"

"Donnie..." terdengar kesedihan dalam ucapan Mikey sambil menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya, 'Kau mesti kuat. Demi Donnie juga.'

Leo yang tidak tahan melihat Donnie tenggelam dalam jurang kesalahan seperti dirinya setelah kejadian _Exodus_ mengusulkan, "Kita harus membawa Donnie ke tempat yang aman."

"Tapi disini serba hitam, Leo! _Shell,_ bahkan tidak mungkin ada orang lain disini selain kita!" sanggah Raph atas usulan Leo.

Suara erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Donnie. Dengan segera perhatian mereka kembali pada diri Donnie, "Anakku, apa suaraku terdengar olehmu?"

Sebelum mata Donnie terbuka, getaran hebat muncul tiba-tiba. Suara degup jantung yang entah kenapa mendadak terdengar begitu keras menambah keanehan peristiwa yang terjadi. Splinter beserta anak-anaknya mencoba menutupi telinga mereka seiring suara tersebut semakin besar dengan intensitas bertambah yang disebabkan efek gema. Kerutan dahi tampak diatas pejaman erat kedua mata mereka. Berharap dapat mengurangi kerasnya suara detak jantung misterius itu, terutama Splinter yang memiliki indera pendengaran lebih sensitif daripada yang lain. Mereka terus bertahan dari kerasnya suara itu selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Sepertinya sud- Dimana kita?!" itulah ucapan pertama dari mulut Raph setelah membuka kedua matanya.

Abu-abu. Warna yang mendominasi lingkungan baru sekitar mereka. Langit gelap, entah mendung, entah langit malam, entah terpolusi. Tidak tampak gedung yang berwarna terang. Bahkan sulit memperkirakan _layout_ kota itu, berkat tumpukan puing-puing bangunan disana-sini. Banyak bangunan di ambang kehancuran. Atmosfir depresi sangat kental dirasakan.

"WUAAAA! Lambang Foot!" mendengar pekikan Mikey membuat Splinter, Leo, dan Raph menyadari lambang _Foot clan_ di berbagai sudut kota, menandakan pengaruh _Foot clan_ yang begitu kuat pada daerah itu. Situasi diperparah dengan kondisi Donnie yang sudah tidak sadar total.

"Ayo segera cari tempat yang aman!"

 **._.**

"Bagaimana, _Sensei_? Apa kondisi Donnie semakin parah?" pandangan khawatir Mikey tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Kini dirinya dan Splinter tengah bersembunyi di antara semak yang mampu menutupi tubuh mereka. Mereka mendapatkan tempat persembunyian itu di pinggir kota dan telah memastikan tidak adanya mata-mata musuh yang menguntit mereka.

"Maapkan Ayahmu ini, Michelangelo. Ayah belum bisa memberi kabar baik," jawab Splinter jujur tanpa berhenti mengelus kepala Donnie.

Tidak lama kemudian Leo dan Raph kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka. Mereka berdua baru saja menjalankan tugasnya. Mencari informasi apapun mengenai tempat mereka dikirim. Tanpa informasi, akan sulit membuat strategi untuk kembali pulang ke rumah mereka, "Master Splinter, kami telah selesai melakukan pengamatan. Menurut kami, tempat ini berbahaya. Anggota _Foot clan_ , ditambah pasukan Ultrom dan robot Karai, tersebar dimana-mana. Tidak tampak penduduk sipil di jalanan kota. Selain itu, berita terburuknya…sepertinya di tempat ini kita akan kembali berhadapan dengan Shredder."

"Hah? Lagi?!" reaksi spontanitas Mikey hanya dijawab anggukan pelan dari Leo, sedangkan Raph menambahkan, "Bahkan di segala penjuru kota ada monitor yang selalu memunculkan Karai yang meminta penduduk lokal untuk patuh kepada Shredder. _Shell_ , tanganku ingin sekali menghancurkan monitornya," sambil menggenggam kuat Sai-nya.

Leo kembali menjelaskan, "Kesimpulannya, kemungkinan besar kita mengalami _time-slip_ atau _dimension-slip_ , sama saat Ultimate Dracko menyerang kita dulu."

Mendengar tuturan Leo, Mikey mengeluarkan suara kontranya, "Tapi Leo, waktu itu 'kan wajar karena dia memegang Time Scepter, sementara kali ini 'kan tidak ada."

"Aku juga kurang yakin dengan asumsi ini, Mikey. Dalam masalah ini...Donnie lebih paham tentang masalah ini..." Leo melirik Donnie yang terlihat tidak ada perubahan yang berarti.

"Masih belum berubah?" hanya sebuah gelengan kecil dari Mikey yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan Raph.

 **._.**

-Beberapa jam kemudian-

Pelan-pelan kedua kelopak mata Donnie terbuka. Butuh beberapa detik bagi dirinya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk menuju retinanya sambil mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Butuh beberapa detik lagi agar mampu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Rasa cemas bercampur takut langsung menggerogoti batinnya saat memandangi lingkungan sekelilingnya yang entah kenapa membawa angin familiar bagi Donnie.

'Mustahil! Kenapa kembali ke masa depan mengerikan ini? Apa kami terkena jebakan musuh yang mempunyai senjata yang menyerupai Time Scepter? Meski begitu, kenapa mesti kesini?!' pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang tak terjawab kian memenuhi isi pikiran Donnie. Hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan saudara-saudara dan Ayahnya yang sedang terlelap di balik punggungnya.

'Kalau tidak salah hutan ini 'kan...' secara perlahan dan diam-diam Donnie mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pedalaman hutan, meninggalkan Bo dan keluarganya. Tanpa disadarinya derap langkahnya semakin lama semakin cepat. Alunan napasnya tertahan di tenggorokannya, dan baru dihembuskan saat telah mencapai tempat tujuannya, "Ternyata benar….."

Di depan Donnie berdiri tegak sebuah papan tua nan rusak akibat dimakan waktu. Meskipun begitu tulisan 'Splinter' yang terukir dipermukaanya masih dapat terbaca dengan jelas. Jarak makam tersebut dengan Donnie semakin berkurang seiring Donnie dengan inisiatif mendekatinya. Setelah dirasa jaraknya sesuai, Donnie mengambil tempat didepan makam Splinter untuk duduk bersimpuh. Mata sendunya menatap lama makam kecil tapi berharga bagi dirinya. Dengan suara seraknya Donnie berkata, "Maapkan aku, Ayah. Keberadaanku disini hanya menyia-nyiakan nyawa anak-anakmu yang telah Ayah lindungi."

"Mendadak muncul...mengusulkan ide penyerangan Shredder….kembali menghilang tanpa mempertanggungjawabkan kegagalan rencanaku….Sangat mengecewakan…" cengkeraman kedua tangan Donnie semakin erat. Gemetar tubuhnya semakin sulit dikendalikan. Begitu pula air matanya yang tiada ampun membasahi kedua pipinya, "Aku….tidak sanggup…..hidup dengan menanggung dosa besar ini…."

Isakan Donnie terputus ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati tempatnya. Donnie seketika menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanya. Dia tidak ingin _Foot clan_ menemukan lokasi itu. Tidak ingin mereka mengganggu ketenangan Ayahnya.

"Berani-beraninya mengusik tempat peristirahatan _Sensei_!"

"Kau telah melakukan kesalahan fatal, _Foot_ sialan!"

Sekejap Donnie membatu dalam posisinya. Dentuman jantungnya kian cepat bersamaan menegangnya seluruh badannya. Ekspresi ketakutan menggantikan ekspresi sedihnya dalam hitungan detik. Merasa familiar dengan suara yang menghardiknya. Bukan. Terlalu familiar hingga membuatnya sulit mengambil oksigen.

Tidak adanya jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Donnie membuat salah satu pendatang yang mengenakan jaket kulit dan penutup mata berwarna merah bereaksi kasar, "Sok kuat, hah?!"

Dari tanggapannya, sosok itu mengira dirinya diremehkan oleh Donnie dan ia sangat tidak suka diremehkan oleh musuh. Dengan cepat sesosok itu menerjang ke arah Donnie. Kilatan logam terpantul dari kedua tangannya. Tidak jauh dibelakangnya sosok temannya juga mengikutinya. Suara terpaan angin terdengar akibat gaya sentrifugal dari putaran suatu benda yang dicurigai adalah senjata di tangannya. Tahu dapat terluka bila tidak segera bereaksi, Donnie tetap tidak berniat menghindari serangan mereka berdua.

Tetapi tidak ada serangan dari mereka yang mengenai Donnie.

Meleset?

Tepatnya terhenti sebelum mengenai Donnie. Sebuah nunchaku dan dua buah Sai terhenti beberapa senti dari dada kiri, tengkuk, dan sisi kanan tulang tengkoraknya. Akan sangat fatal bila terkena serangan itu. Namun, bukan itu pokok permasalahannya. Hawa membunuh kedua sosok tersebut lenyap. Tanpa melihat pun Donnie tahu kalau senjata yang diacungkan padanya telah diturunkan. Berselang beberapa detik, salah satu sosok menarik paksa kedua bahu Donnie dan memutarbalikkan badannya. Dapat dirasakan aura negatif siap meletus kapan saja, "Jadi...kau sudah balik dari tempat persembunyianmu yang telah berhasil menutupi jejakmu selama lebih dari tiga puluh tahun ya, jenius?"

Kedua mata Donnie tidak mampu untuk menatap balik tatapan tajam adiknya. Adik versi masa depannya. Menutup kuat kedua matanya memang merupakan solusi sesaat, namun setidaknya Donnie bisa tidak melihat wajah penuh luka Michelangelo dan Raphael. Juga tidak siap mereka akan menghilang saat dirinya membuka matanya. Air mata yang berada di tepi mata masih tertahan untuk kembali jatuh.

"Hah? Kenapa? Kehabisan teori untuk membalasku? Aku kecewa," decihan kekesalan yang dilontarkan oleh Mikey membuat Donnie tersentak.

"Hentikan, Mikey! Kau membuat si kutu bu-"

"Diam, Raph! Kau selalu menyuruhku tutup mulut saat kau bertengkar dengan Leo! Kali ini biarkan aku yang berbicara tanpa diganggu!" cegahan Raph di- _counter_ dengan kata-kata menusuk Mikey.

Genggaman kedua tangan Michelangelo juga semakin kencang pada bahu Donnie, "Kemana saja kau selama ini?! Bahkan membuat _Sensei_ mengiramu telah mati! Padahal...Padahal kita adalah keluarga! Tapi berani-beraninya kau meninggalkan kami! Bertahun-tahun!"

"Mikey..." hanya kata itulah yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Raphael.

"K-Kalau saja kau disana...Tim ini tidak akan rusak..." sangat sulit membendung gejolak campuran perasaan hati Michelangelo saat ini, "...Tidak ada perang dingin bertahun-tahun antara Leo dan Raph...Ayah dan Casey juga tidak perlu tewas karena ulah _Foot_..."

Semua air mata yang telah dipikul bertahun-tahun akhirnya keluar dari kurungan kecil dalam batin Michelangelo. Sebuah tangan mendarat pelan di bahu Michelangelo. Tidak lain berasal dari Raphael. Perasaan bersalah mengerkah dalam dirinya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Donnie membukakan kelopak matanya. Didapati wajah kekecewaan dan kesedihan pada Raphael, serta ditambah kekesalan pada wajah Michelangelo, "Mikey...Raph...A-Aku..."

'Mereka tidak menghilang? Yang berarti...mereka masih hidup?! Kenapa?! Apa mereka ternyata berhasil diselamatkan?! Tidak! Saat itu aku dan April yakin kalau mereka telah tewas. Selain itu reaksi Mikey tadi...meski lebih keras daripada yang dulu, tapi perkataannya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda saat pertemuan kita dulu...Jangan-jangan...' isi otak Donnie dipenuhi dengan berbagai spekulasi dan kemungkinan yang tengah terjadi sebelum suara tegas tapi terdengar perih Michelangelo kembali berteriak, "Jangan diami kami, Don! Ayo jawab!"

 **._.**

"..Pizza...nyam-nyam...hehe...Woah! Klunk!" Mikey terbangun dari dunia mimpinya. Tidak disadarinya, Mikey menyikut Raph dan menendang Leo yang terlelap tidak jauh darinya. Tentu saja mereka berdua dan Splinter lekas memasang kuda-kuda dengan senjata di tangan mereka. Menyiagakan insting waspada mereka.

"Apa?! Ada apa?!"

"Apa ada musuh, Mikey?"

Splinter sejenak melihat lingkungan sekitarnya. Hidungnya tidak menangkap bau musuh maupun jebakan, "Aku tidak mencium keberadaan musuh, anakku," jelasnya menenangkan situasi.

Leo merilekskan posisi badannya. Sebuah hembusan napas terlontar, "Fiuuh...syukurlah,"

Berbeda dengan Raph yang meluncurkan tatapan garang ke Mikey, "Apa-apaan yang barusan, Mikey?!"

Terbiasa dengan tatapan _bad mood_ Raph, Mikey dengan santai menjelaskan, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun telah membangunkan mereka semua, "Maap, semuanya. Tadi di mimpiku aku ada di festival pizza terbesar di dunia, terus mendadak sebuah robot raksasa mendarat. Robot itu mengacaukan festivalnya dengan _beam saber_ dan _double bazooka buster cannon_ -nya. Dan ternyata yang mengemudikan robotnya adalah Shredder. Dia juga menangkap Klunk tahu!"

Mengungkap nama 'Klunk' membuat mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, suara Mikey pun tidak bersemangat lagi seperti semenit yang lalu, "Aku kangen Klunk…..juga April dan Casey,"

"..."

"Hah? Mana Don?!" Leo menghancurkan kesunyian yang terjadi setelah tidak melihat diri Donnie di tempat ia sebelumnya berbaring. Celingak-celinguk ke sekitar mereka, tapi tidak terlihat batang hidung Donnie.

"Nggak mungkin dia berjalan tidur sepertiku, 'kan?" sebuah sentilan kecil namun cukup menyakitkan mendarat di kepala Mikey, "Aw!"

"Dia tidak punya kebiasaan seperti itu, bodoh! Kau ingat kondisi Donnie sebelum dia pingsan, 'kan?!" jawaban Mikey mengesalkan Raph, sementara yang terkena omelan masih mengusap-usap bekas sentilannya.

Leo segera angkat bicara, "Sebaiknya mulai pencarian di hutan ini dulu, mengingat kota dijaga oleh banyak anak buah Shredder. Selain itu terlalu berbahaya kalau kita berkeliaran secara gegabah di tempat asing ini. Kita bagi tim, aku bersama Master Splinter dan Mikey, kau jaga Raph," yang tidak lama kemudian terdengar sahutan "Sip!".

"Kami akan bergerak ke arah utara, sementara kalian menuju ke arah barat. Kita berkumpul kembali disini sepuluh menit lagi. Raph, jangan asal bertarung dengan musuh yang tidak dikenal. Prioritas kita adalah menemukan dan membawa kembali Donnie. Hindari pertarungan yang sia-sia. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, _fearless_!"

Splinter berjalan di antara anak-anaknya bersama tongkatnya, "Ayo bergerak, anak-anakku. Aku mencemaskan Donatello," terlihat jelas gelisah pada ucapannya.

Sebelum berpencar Leo mengambil Bo milik Donnie yang sedari tadi disandarkan di pohon tempat Mikey tidur tadi. Dengan aba-aba tangan dari Splinter mereka mulai berpencar menyelusuri hutan.

Leo mengamati Bo yang dipegangnya, "Donnie tidak membawa Bo-nya, Ayah. Apa dia ditangkap anak buah Shredder yang mampu menyembunyikan keberadaanya secara sempurna?"

"Semoga tidak, Leonardo. Mungkin batin Donatello masih belum sepenuhnya membaik saat terbangun dan mengetahui sifatnya, Donatello ingin menyendiri," ucapnya juga ikut memandangi Bo. Tidak aneh perasaan sang Ayah turut berkecamuk dalam kecemasan.

 **._.**

"Seriusan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Donnie?! Mendadak roboh, pingsan, terus menghilang," perasaan gusar dan risau Raph terhadap entah-apalah-yang-terjadi pada saudara pemegang Bo-nya itu.

Mikey yang bersamanya hanya bisa sedikit meluruskan, "Ayah bilang kondisi Donnie memburuk hingga seperti itu disebabkan kematian April dan Casey yang terjadi di depan kita, _bro_. Memang dia jarang emosional, tapi kau juga mengerti 'kan kalau Donnie merasa sangat tergoncang karena peristiwa itu. Kita juga sih, tapi Do- Ah!"

"Ada apa?" Raph menghentikan jejaknya setelah Mikey melakukannya. Dirinya berdiri menatap Mikey yang berada di beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

Mikey mengambil posisi seperti yang dilakukan Donnie atau Leo saat sedang mencoba menarik hipotesis suatu hal. Ledakan _van_ yang memakan korban kedua sahabatnya _._ Robohnya Donnie. Kegelapan sementara. Tiba di tempat Shredder berkuasa yang harusnya antagonis terbesar keluarga mereka itu telah diadili oleh pihak Ultrom. Tidak ada tanda-tanda perubahan membaik dari Donnie. Selanjutnya Donnie lenyap saat mereka tertidur. Terbenam dalam alam pikirannya hingga ucapan pelan lolos dari lidahnya, "Apa mungkin dunia ini ilusinya Donnie? Ha-Habisnya dunia ini tiba-tiba muncul. Mana tidak ada perubahan pada kondisi Donnie, padahal katanya, 'Tidur dapat membantu proses penyembuhan diri karena blablabla'."

Wajah datar Raph bertemu pandang dengan wajah penuh keyakinannya Mikey. Sekilas tertegun mendengar penuturan saudara bungsunya sebelum sebuah kerutan muncul, "Apa-apaan dengan 'blablabla' di terakhirnya? Dan sejak kapan kau jago menganalisis situasi?"

Tentu saja yang diprotes Mikey, "Hei! Tidak sopan kau, Raph! 'gini-'gini juga aku 'kan peduli ma Donnie. Masalah 'blablabla' itu karena aku lupa penjelasan Donnie selanjutnya. Ya tahulah terlalu banyak istilah sampai aku nyaris lupa dengan topik pembicaraannya."

"Ayo lanjut cari Donnie," ujar Raph meneruskan usaha pencarian Donnie sambil menambahkan, "Nanti ceritakan asumsimu ke Leo dan Master Splinter."

Sebelum Mikey membalas dengan 'Uhn'-nya, suara omelan keras terdengar di telinga mereka hingga sukses membuat mereka berdua kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Rasa penasaran menguap dalam hati mereka.

Suara anak buah Shredder?

Entahlah.

Maka dari itu, mereka ingin memastikannya, "Arah sini."

 **._.**

"Mana argumenmu, Donnie?!"

Donnie kembali terhentak di cengkeraman Michelangelo, "...Ini...Dunia ini..." jawabnya terbata-bata sambil menggigit bibir dalamnya. Masih berusaha menepis kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Donnie!"

"Hei! Enyahlah dari Donnie, _Foot_ bodoh!"

Dua sosok yang merupakan versi sebayanya Donnie muncul dari sisi kiri mereka. Tidak tanggung-tanggung mereka berdua langsung lompat menerjang dua makhluk yang dianggapnya musuh. Senjata mereka pun siap dihunuskan ke arah Michelangelo dan Raphael.

Namun tidak jauh dari tempat keluarnya Raph dan Mikey, sesosok bayangan turut hadir. Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi Raph dan Mikey yang ditambah dengan ketajaman gerakannya, sosok tersebut menghadang Raph dan Mikey. Sebuah tendangan kuat mengenai perut Raph. Membuatnya terpental beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya ditahan Mikey, "Raph!" benturan keras terjadi antara punggung Mikey dengan pohon.

"Cih. Muncul-muncul langsung pamer," ketus Raph tanpa dirinya dan Michelangelo berbalik menatap kedua penyerangnya.

"Sama-sama, Raph," balas datar Leonardo seraya berdiri menghadap kedua, atau ketiga, saudaranya. Sulit melihat mimik wajahnya berhubung kedua matanya ditutupi oleh kacamata hitam.

Setelahnya Leonardo kembali menghantarkan pandangannya ke Raph dan Mikey. Katana yang tadi ditanggalkan ditarik pelan oleh tangan kanan Leonardo. Hampir saja dia menyerang kembali Raph dan Mikey kalau saja Donnie tidak segera lepas dari Michelangelo, "Mereka bukan musuh, Leo!"

Donnie segera menghampiri kedua saudara yang masih mengais kesakitan. Mengecek luka yang diterima, tidak ada yang membahayakan. Kelegaan dihembuskan olehnya. Tapi belum menghapus rasa ketakutan dalam dirinya. Takut mereka berdua melihat versi masa depan suramnya, 'K-Kenapa….mereka disini?'

"Apa mereka kenalanmu, Donatello?" tanya halus Leonardo seraya menyimpan kembali Katana-nya.

Donnie mencoba memusatkan pandangan Leonardo, Raphael, dan Michelangelo pada dirinya. Berharap mampu menutup keberadaan kedua saudaranya, "Bukan hanya kenalan, mereka itu…..sama pentingnya kalian bagiku!" keteguhan hatinya memantapkan perkataanya. Dikarenakan dia jujur mengenai fakta tersebut.

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Michelangelo meledak, " _The Shell_?! Jadi kau membuang kami dan malah membuat keluarga palsu?!"

"Mikey, Donnie bukan pribadi yang seperti itu! Sedari tadi aku mendengarmu berbicara keras pada Donnie dan jujur aku tidak suka sikapmu itu. Apalagi Raph cuma menonton disampingmu."

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh orang terbencinya nomor dua, setelah Shredder tentunya, Raphael membalas, "Memangnya kau siapa, hah?! Sadari derajatmu, Leo! Kau nggak berhak mengomeliku dan Mikey!"

Tidak terpancing dengan gubrisan keras Raphael, Leonardo berkata secara menyindir, "Lalu? Apa Mikey punya hak juga untuk membentak Donnie? Secara terus-terusan?"

Kali ini Michelangelo maju ke hadapan Leonardo, "Jangan bertingkah sok peduli dengan Donnie, Leo! Lagipula kau juga marah 'kan Donnie mendadak muncul di hari kemati-"

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan pertengkaran kalian!" sela Donnie. Menengahkan dirinya ke Leonardo, Raphael, dan Michelangelo. Batinnya juga ikut berteriak, 'Tidak akan kubiarkan Mikey dan Raph tahu kalau di dunia ini Ayah telah tewas.'

Michelangelo melontarkan tatapan rendah padanya, "Huh! Akhirnya si otak besar bicara juga," sarkasme terimplikasi jelas lewat ucapannya.

"Mikey, kali ini biarkan Donnie berbicara," ajak Raphael yang tidak lama kemudian ditanggapi decihan oleh Michelangelo.

Donnie menelan ludahku dengan perlahan. Ditelungkupkan jari-jarinya, mencoba melepas kegugupan dalam batinnya. Meski tidak mampu menyembunyikan keringat dingin dan gemetaran yang dilandanya, "Aku...bukan Donatello..."

"Hah?!" Raphael segera memegang bahu Michelangelo, walau tidak bisa mendinginkan emosi adiknya sambil mengatakan, "Saat ini aku masih bisa menahan amarahku, kutu buku."

Leonardo yang juga menahan Michelangelo menambahkan, "Kau tidak bisa membohongi kami, saudara-saudaramu. Kau adalah Donatello," bertahun-tahun kehilangan penglihatannya membuat Leonardo mampu membaca orang melalui aura dan alunan perkataan seseorang, baik kawan maupun lawan. Dia yakin dihadapannya itu adalah saudaranya. Namun di sisi lain terdapat sesuatu yang ganjal yang menggelisahkannya.

"Ya, seperti yang Leo katakan...aku memang Donatello, saudara kalian..."

"Intinya?"

Puluhan kata penenang diucapkan Donnie dalam hati. Berharap mengendurkan kekuatan genggamannya dan mengurangi tekanan pada mulutnya dalam berbicara. Terus terang saja dia akan sangat membenci dirinya sendiri setelah mengatakannya, "..Aku..bukan Donatello dari dunia ini...Aku adalah Donatello dari masa lalu..."

Seketika kedua lengan atas Donnie menjadi korban genggaman erat Raphael dan Michelangelo.

"Kau nyata, Donnie!"

"Kau masih mau main-main dengan perasaan kami, hah?!"

Inilah yang ditakutkannya. Kebenaran dari kenyataan itu tidaklah selalu berakhir manis. Donnie paham akan hal itu. Dia pun siap menerimanya. Sayangnya sifat empatinya yang tinggi pada orang lain, terutama terhadap anggota keluarganya, menjadikan dirinya sangat menoleransi perasaan orang lain. Seandainya saja dirinya memiliki kekuatan yang mampu mengubah fakta tersebut.

"Cukup!" sebuah teriakan dikeluarkan oleh pemegang Sai yang sejak awal berdiri dibelakang Donnie. Kemudian dilanjutkan melepas paksa genggaman Raphael dan Michelangelo bersama Mikey.

"Aku muak dengan obrolan yang tidak bisa kuikuti ini! Dan kau!" acung Raph pakai Sai kearah Michelangelo, "Berani bentak Donnie lagi, akan kutebas kau pake Sai-ku!" marahnya.

"Juga Nunchaku-ku!" lanjut Mikey di sebelah Raph dengan kuda-kuda bersiapnya.

"Ah! Kalian juga tenanglah!" Donnie hampir saja melupakan keberadaan kedua saudaranya. Dia paham Leo, Raph, dan Mikey, juga dirinya mempunyai sifat protektif. Hanya saja kali ini timingnya meleset. Tidak menyalahkan mereka juga, sih. Karena situasi saat ini jauh berbeda dari biasanya.

"Suara ini….Raph? Mikey?" Reaksi pertama meluncur dari Leonardo yang memasang tampang bingung. Bingung dengan perubahan _pitch_ suara kedua saudaranya.

Mikey refleks melonggarkan kewaspadaannya mendengar namanya diucapkan, "Lho? Orang itu barusan memanggil nama kita, Raph."

"Mana aku peduli!" Raph tetap menyiagakan posisi menyerangnya.

Donnie kembali difokuskan kepada Leonardo, Raphael, dan Michelangelo. Kedua alis Raphael terangkat, tanda masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya. Aura kehilangan dipancarkan Leonardo yang mulai memahami situasi, sedangkan Mikey...kelihatan sangat kecewa dan terpukul melihat sosok Raph dan Mikey yang tengah melindungi Donnie dari mereka. Melihat cerminan masa lalu yang sudah lama terlupakan.

"...Apa ini halusinasi?"

"Sayangnya bukan, Raph," terang Leonardo memupus pertanyaan penuh harapan Raphael.

"Jadi…dia benar-benar bukan….Donnie?" dada Michelangelo terasa penat saat mengucapkannya. Segenap emosinya lebur menjadi duka mendalam.

"Apa maksudmu? Donnie ya Donnie. Saudara kami," jawab polos Mikey menimpali keraguannya Michelangelo.

Mendengar jawaban penuh antusias Mikey, senyum Leonardo mengembang sebelum mengoreksi, "Bukan itu maksudnya, Michelan-"

"Don! Raph! Mikey!"

"Kalian tidak apa-apa, anak-anakku?"

Semua kepala seketika berpaling ke suara asing yang mendadak muncul. Kehadiran kura-kura _mutant_ pemilik penutup mata berwarna biru bersama _mutant_ tikus menambah panik batin Donnie. Semakin sulit alasan yang harus dijelaskan pada mereka.

Belalakan matanya beralih kearah ketiga saudara versi masa depannya. Napas ketiga makhluk yang dimaksud tertahan di tenggorokan mereka. Tampang tersentak mereka kurang lebih sama, yaitu penuh rasa rindu para anak kepada ayahnya.

"Ayah!"

Raph dan Mikey yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga menoleh kembali kepada mereka. Terkejut dengan teriakan mereka, "Eh? Ayah?"

Bila Raph dan Mikey terlihat terlonjak mendengarnya, berbeda dengan Donnie yang melihat kejadian itu dengan rupa kelam. Guratan penuh tekanan telah lenyap dari wajahnya. Hati penuh keraguannya sudah menemukan titik terangnya. Menjawab asumsinya akan dimensi itu.

'Begitu ya...' perlahan Donnie memejamkan dunianya. Setetes air matanya jatuh ke bumi. Terpaan angin dan daun kering menyelimuti badan Leonardo, Raphael, dan Michelangelo. Kurang dari tiga detik, sosok mereka menghilang tanpa bekas. Seolah menghapus jejak keberadaan mereka.

"Wuaaaa! Kemana mereka?" pekik Mikey, terlonjak dengan lenyapnya mereka didepan matanya.

Kebingungan mereka ditambah ketika Donnie berjalan mendekati Splinter. Sedikit menundukan kepalanya agar dapat bertemu pandang dengan ayahnya Donnie membubuhkan, "Master Splinter, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Suasana sunyi membuat Donnie melanjutkan keterangannya usai menarik napas panjang, "Telah kupastikan semua ini, mulai dari rumah kita diserang, hanyalah ilusi, _Sensei_."

"Apa itu ben- Tunggu! Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Don?"

Donnie mengubah haluan kepalanya kearah Leo. Merasa bersalah membuat mereka semua khawatir, Donnie memberikan senyum yang mampu meringankan kecemasan semuanya, "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Maap menyusahkan kalian," Donnie mengakhirinya dengan membungkuk tengkuk lehernya.

Diiringi dengan Mikey, Raph berjalan menghampiri Donnie setelah menaruh kembali Sai-nya, "Jelaskan, Donnie."

Dengan cepat otak Donnie menyeleksi kata-kata yang akan dipilih dalam penjelasannya, "Terdapat beberapa hal luput yang awalnya tidak kusadari. Pertama, masalah _Shell Cell_ ," tangan kanan Donnie mengambil _Shell Cell_ miliknya, "Aku baru saja mengupgrade kode pengamanannya dengan menambahkan sarana _anti-theft_ guna menghindari pencurian data-data maupun kontak didalamnya serta meningkatkan pelacakan keberadaannya, sekalipun baterai _Shell Cell_ -nya habis. Aku sendiri yang me- _rooting_ sistem keamanannya. Nomor _virtual_ -nya juga sud-" potong Donnie dengan dehemannya, "Intinya, aku berani menjamin mereka tidak akan bisa menembus pengamanannya dengan cepat."

"Masalah yang kedua…Leo, perlihatkan _Shell Cell_ -mu," Leo bertindak seperti apa yang dipinta Donnie. Donnie mengambil _Shell Cell_ Leo, membongkar bagian-bagian vitalnya secepat mungkin, menghiraukan tatapan bingung keluarganya, "Seingatku jenis _noise_ yang terdengar saat Leo mencoba menelepon Angel itu bunyi jenis pelacak yang harus ditempelkan ke seluler, tapi aku tidak menemukan barang mencurigakan di _Shell Cell_ Leo," sebagaimana cepatnya membongkarnya, Donnie merakit kembali _Shell Cell_ Leo kurang dari semenit yang kemudian dikembalikan ke pemiliknya.

"Selain itu, kalaupun identitas kita telah terkuak dan terekspos di media kabar, April dan Casey pasti akan segera mengabari kita. Nyatanya, saat pengejaran terjadi, sudah beredar koran yang memuat berita tentang kita. Menurutku intervalnya tidak cocok. Ditambah _timing_ banjir dadakan yang terjadi terlalu pas dengan sakit jantungnya Master Splinter. Lalu yang terakhir…."

"Terakhir?"

Donnie terdiam sebentar. Air liurnya membasahi isi mulutnya yang mulai mengering sembari mengstabilkan jalur pernapasannya sebelum kembali bersuara, "Dunia ini bukanlah dunia kita. Kalian pasti menyadarinya juga 'kan?"

Anggukan mereka membuat Donnie melanjutkan, "Tanpa _Time Scepter_ mustahil kita berada disini."

Splinter memanggut mendengar kesimpulan Donnie. Sejenak tercipta keheningan di antara mereka. Splinter memikirkan kembali potongan-potongan kejadian yang telah dikatakan anaknya sebagai bukti, "Begitu ya. Aku mulai paham perasaan aneh saat berpindah dimensi ini."

Splinter mengamati keempat putranya yang mengelilinginya, "Anakku, posisikan diri kalian sikap _lotus_. Kita akan melawan balik ilusi ini," tidak lama kemudian mereka berlima duduk bersila dengan tangan ditempatkan didepan perut seraya menutup mata mereka.

"Ikuti suaraku. Rilekskan rahang dan otot kalian. Hilangkan segala keraguan dan kegelisahan. Bebaskan batin kalian dari ikatan ilusi ini. Fokuslah bahwa semua ini hanya jebakan ilusi musuh. Hanya dinding yang harus kita lampaui. Tidak ada dinding yang tidak dapat dihancurkan."

 **._.**

Kelima pasang mata membuka matanya. Di hadapan mereka terhampar luas pemandangan _monochrome_. Bentuk awannya tidak biasa, menyerupai bentuk spiral. Tanah pasir dan tanah liat secara bergantian menutupi permukaan. Tidak ada angin. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain mereka.

"Erm…..Dimana kit-Yikes! Mereka 'kan yang dulu ada di markas _Foot_!" jerit Mikey saat melihat penampakan kelima sosok misterius yang mengenakan sejenis baju zirah. Masing-masing di tangan mereka terdapat tongkat yang di kedua ujungnya memiliki kemiripan dengan simbol _Foot_. Kelima sosok yang tengah melayang itu memiliki warna tubuh yang berbeda, sebagaimana elemennya. Tanah, api, air, angin, dan logam.

"Foot Mystics!" ungkap Leo. Dengan sigap Leo, Donnie, Raph, dan Mikey mengeluarkan Katana, Bo, Sai, dan Nunchaku. Mengantisipasi serangan yang diluncurkan.

"Merekalah pelaku yang menjebak kita dalam ilusi," tegas Splinter.

"Kalau begitu ayo hancurkan mereka!" lugas Raph menusukkan kedua Sai-nya ke bebatuan yang cukup besar. Dengan segenap kekuatannya Raph mengangkat bongkahan besar itu kearah Foot Mystics. Earth Mystic maju ke depan dan memecahkan bongkahan itu dan menjadikannya pasir. Kemudian serangan balasan berupa terpaan angin kencang oleh Wind Mystic menerbangkan Raph dan Donnie.

Di sisi lain Mikey lompa menjauhi bongkahan tanah yang menjadi sasaran pukulan Earth Mystic. Di belakangnya, Leo mengelak dari aliran tsunami Water Mystic. Bertemu punggung dengan Leo, Mikey berkomentar, "Yo, bro. Bagaimana reunimu dengan Avatar palsu?"

Di depan Mikey dihadang Earth Mystic, sedangkan Leo dihadapkan dengan Water Mystic. Metal Mystic juga muncul dari sisi utara. Leo memberi instruksi kode tangan pada Mikey, memberitahukan rencana yang digunakan dalam melawan mereka.

Secara bersamaan ketiga Mystic itu menyerang Leo dan Mikey. Metal Mystic dengan terpaan debu metalnya. Earth Mystic dengan pukulan ke permukaan tanah dibawahnya, membelah tempak pijakan Leo dan Mikey. Water Mystic dengan aliran deras airnya.

"Sekarang!" Leo dan Mikey melompat ke retakan bebatuan yang berada di sisi yang aman dari serangan air Water Mystic. Alhasil air tersebut mengenai Earth Mystic yang melayang di sisi sebaliknya. Dikarenakan lemah terhadap serangan air, wujud Earth Mystic berangsur-angsur luruh. Meski begitu serangan dari Metal Mystic masih ada.

"Mikey! Kesini!" perintah Leo menyuruh Mikey bersembunyi bersamanya di bebatuan besar yang tidak jauh terletak darinya. Dengan segera Mikey melompati retakan-retakan permukaan bumi menuju ke saudara tertuanya. Belum sempat mencapai tempat Leo berada, debu-debu metal mengarah ke arahnya. Bagi orang awam debu-debu itu tampak tidak berbahaya, namun debu-debu itu terdiri dari pecahan logam yang tingkat ketajamannya lima kali lebih kuat daripada pedang. Dengan beberapa diantaranya yang berukuran mikron, akan semakin berbahaya bila terhirup dan masuk ke dalam saluran pernapasan. Disamping kesulitan untuk bernapas, dapat berujung pada kegagalan organ dalam. Keringat dingin meluncur dari wajah Mikey yang menegang.

"Mikey!" teriakan Leo menggaung, menambah panas suasana pertempuran.

Tiba-tiba beberapa bola api ditembakkan ke arah jalur serangan Metal Mystic. Melelehkan partikel debu yang hampir melukai Mikey. Muncul kesempatan, Mikey berhasil sampai di tempat Leo bersembunyi. Leo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah datangnya bola api. Didapati Donnie tengah bergulat dengan Fire Mystic. Dari sudut penglihatannya dan Mikey, tangan kanan Donnie terkena luka bakar akibat menyentuh langsung Fire Mystic. Beberapa bagian Bo-nya hancur akibat terkena serangan Fire Mystic.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menyakiti keluargaku!" tegas Donnie sambil kembali maju menyerang Fire Mystic. Fire Mystic mengeluarkan jurus api berwujud naganya. Tidak gentar dengan panasnya api yang diterima, Donnie memutarkan Bo-nya yang sedikit demi sedikit menjadi abu. Dipacu dengan adrenalinnya, tangan penuh luka bakar Donnie kembali mencengkeram Fire Mystic.

Tangan Fire Mystic berada beberapa senti dari kepala Donnie dan bersiap menembakkan api. Diselingi napasnya yang kian terputus, sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah Donnie, "Inilah yang kutunggu."

Donnie membenturkan kepalanya ke Fire Mystic. Mendapat serangan yang tidak terduga, Fire Mystic kehilangan keseimbangannya. Mengetahui lawannya sedang lengah, Donnie menyikut bahu Fire Mystic, membuat arahan tornadi api milik Fire Mystic menuju ke Metal Mystic hingga melelehkan wujud Metal Mystic.

Tidak mampu menahan Fire Mystic lebih lama lagi, cengkeraman Donnie terlepas dan terjatuh. Sebelum menyentuh daratan, dari jauh Wind Mystic yang tengah bertarung dengan Raph mengeluarkan angin puyuh kearahnya. Dengan langkah secepat kilat Splinter segera menolong putranya yang sudah tidak dapat bergerak bebas di udara karena lukanya.

"Beraninya menyerang saudaraku saat melawanku!" amuk Raph sambil mengayunkan kedua Sai-nya. Satu pun pukulannya tidak ada yang mengenainya dikarenakan kegesitan Wind Mystic yang tentunya membuat Raph semakin kesal. Saat hendak melanjutkan serangannya, Splinter menahannya dengan tongkatnya, " _Sensei_ , kenapa menghentikanku?!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Raphael. Lawan kita saat ini tidak akan bisa dikalahkan secara fisik."

"Apa maksud Anda, _Sensei_?" tanya Leo yang mendarat disebelahnya bersama Mikey.

"Lihat itu," mereka menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Splinter. Masing-masing butiran-butiran tanah dan metal menyatu di udara. Butiran menjadi potongan anggota tubuh yang saling terhubung, membentuk rupa yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketiga makhluk Mystic lainnya. Tidak lama kemudian Earth Mystic dan Metal Mystic telah kembali beregenerasi sepenuhnya. Kelima Mystic itu kembali berkumpul.

Mikey membelalakan kedua matanya, "Mustahil….Seingatku dulu mereka tidak bisa langsung pulih."

"Apa berarti...perlawanan kita sia-sia?" ujar Donnie yang masih menahan perih kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, Donatello. Perlawanan kita tidak sia-sia. Kita hanya perlu memanfaatkan celah musuh. Tidak ada sesuatu yang sempurna, sekalipun mereka adalah makhluk mistis. Ingatlah ini hanyalah ilusi. Kekuatan fisik tidak akan efektif disini," Splinter memosisikan dirinya ke sikap _lotus_ , "Ilusi tidak lebih dari salah satu taktik musuh. Kita dapat mengalahkan mereka melalui kekuatan meditasi."

"Benar juga. Selain kekuatan fisik dan intelektual, kekuatan spiritual juga esensial dalam menghadapi musuh. Musuh pun pasti menyadari hal itu," ungkap Leo seraya mengikuti bentuk sikap Splinter, "Ayo Raph, Don, Mikey. Ikuti Master Splinter," Leo, Raph, Donnie, dan Mikey mengambil posisi di depan Splinter.

Kombinasi serangan tornado api dan angin diluncurkan oleh Fire Mystic dan Wind Mystic kearah mereka, "Konsentrasi. Dalam situasi buruk apapun tiap individu memiliki kekuatan yang mampu mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Dikarenakan kerasnya usaha dan tekad hidupnya. Gunakan kedua unsur itu tanpa ada kesangsian."

Tornado api dan angin itu membentur sebuah _kekkai_ berwarna ungu yang menyelubungi Splinter dan para putranya. Disusul dengan serangan lanjutan dari para Mystic berupa hempasan air, material tanah, dan metal. Semuanya berhasil ditahan oleh _kekkai_ tersebut.

"Bagus. Sekarang satukan dengan fokus tertinggi. Hadapi ilusi ini."

Sebelum kembali meluncurkan serangan, tubuh para Mystic perlahan mengurai. Dimulai dari kaki, tangan, badan, dan yang terakhir adalah kepala hingga lenyap seutuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, permukaan tanah dan langit dunia _monochrome_ itu pun berangsur hilang yang tidak lama kemudian digantikan dengan pemandangan familiar bagi mereka. _Sewer sweet sewer_.

 **._.**

Mikey menjadi yang pertama mengintip dunia tempat mereka berada, "Apa kali ini kita sudah benar-benar di rumah?" suaranya masih memiliki perasaan ketidakamanan. Takut-takut masih terjebak ilusi buatan Foot Mystics.

"Ya, Mikey. Kita tiba di rumah!" riang Leo disusul sahutan, "Yeah!" dari mulut Raph. Splinter tersenyum senang melihat anak-anaknya pada tidak terluka dan terhibur dengan luapan kegembiraan mereka. Hembusan kelegaan ditiupkan oleh Donnie saat melihat interior rumah. Namun di kepalanya masih ada sesuatu yang belum terjawab, "Jadi…ilusi yang kita alami tadi itu apa?"

Pertanyaan penting itu membuat Leo, Raph, dan Mikey menatap Splinter yang mulai bercerita, "Dari sepengetahuanku, ilusi tadi merupakan salah satu bentuk sihir hitam."

"Sihir hitam?"

"Seperti yang ada di _game-game fantasy_?"

"…Aku tidak paham maksudmu, Michelangelo. Dari tingkat ilusi yang kita terima, ilusi tadi termasuk level tinggi yang tidak mudah untuk dilakukan. Bahkan bagiku cukup sulit mendeteksi bahwa kejadian itu adalah ilusi."

"Foot Mystics memang tidak diremehkan."

"Ditambah mereka loyal terhadap Shredder," Raph meneruskan ucapan Leo dengan penuh penekanan. Suara pukulan ringan dari kedua tangannya menggema dengan nyaring.

"Meong," sebuah meongan terdengar dari belakang Mikey dan lainnya. Seekor kucing jingga tua melompat ke pundak Mikey sebelum mendarat ke pangkuannya, "Meong."

"Klunk! Senang melihatmu, kawan!" histeris Mikey sambil mengangkat Klunk dengan kedua tangannya. Pancaran kebahagiaan menghangatkan ruangan tersebut. Klunk menjawabnya dengan meongan ceria.

"Syukur ya, Mikey," senyuman menentramkan Donnie semakin menenangkan suasana. Setelah ucapannya, Mikey memeluk erat Klunk tapi tanpa menyakitinya, "Hn!"

Melihat kondisi Klunk, satu pertanyaan timbul di pikiran Raph, "Master Splinter, berarti April dan Casey juga aman-aman saja, 'kan?"

Splinter menjawabnya dengan senyum menyakinkan, "Ya, mereka aman, sama seperti Klunk. Kamu bisa menelepon mereka bila masih tidak yakin," yang disahut sebuah gelengan dari putra pemiliki Sai-nya, "Tidak perlu. Aku percaya padamu, _Sensei._ "

Tidak lama berselang perhatian mereka kembali tertuju pada Splinter yang hendak melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai ilusi Foot Mystics, "Satu hal penting lagi yang kusadari, sepertinya rencana musuh kali ini meleset dari perkiraan mereka,"

Keempat pasang mata anaknya terkejap. Leo yang mengerti acuan yang dimaksud segera menyimpulkan satu hal, "Jadi, rencana mereka ingin menyudutkan kita diilusinya dan membuat kita tidak menyadari kalau itu adalah ilusi. Namun saat _van_ April meledak, ilusi mereka mendadak pudar yang menyebabkan kita berpindah dimensi dimana Shredder berkuasa," sejenak mengambil napas sebelum kembali menerangkan, "Dan seperti Donnie katakan, berpindah dimensi tanpa Time Scepter itu mustahil."

Raph dan Mikey mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Leo, namun tatapan kosong mengisi wajah Donnie. Donnie menolehkan kepalanya saat Splinter memanggil namanya, "...ya, _Sensei_?"

"Apa kamu menyadari ilusi dimensi kedua merupakan hasil perbuatanmu?"

"Eh?" Donnie tersentak mendengar penuturan Splinter. Sayangnya hal tersebut hanyalah sikap kepura-puraannya. Hal itu luput dari sepengetahuan keluarganya.

'Sudah kuduga….'

"Apa?! Jadi tebakan Mikey benar?!" kaget Raph, tidak percaya tebakan adiknya sepenuhnya bakal tepat. Dia menganggap hanya beberapa bagian asumsi Mikey yang benar, tapi tidak semuanya.

Mendengar riuhan Raph, Mikey yang sibuk mengusap Klunk tertawa, "Itu karena insting kepedulianku terhadap keluarga, _bro_. Kau juga setuju, Klunk?"

"Meong~" dengkur Klunk yang menikmati elusan lembut Mikey.

Splinter memasang ekspresi kagumnya, "Hoo. Instingmu harus sering dilatih, Michelangelo," memberi ucapan selamat versinya kepada putra bungsunya.

Leo mengangkat tangannya ke dagunya, masih belum menemukan jawaban yang ingin diketahuinya, "Tapi _Sensei_ , ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku. Bagaimana Donnie bisa mengganti ilusi Foot Mystic? Bukannya ilusi itu termasuk teknik tingkat tinggi dari sihir hitam?"

'Itu karena….'

"Itu karena tewasnya April dan Casey adalah hal yang paling ditakuti Donatello. Kumpulan emosi gelap dan negatif yang dialami Donatello melahirkan ilusi baru. Ilusi dimana hal mengerikan pernah terjadi padanya. Benar perkataanku, Donatello?"

Donnie memperkenankan Splinter menuturkan informasi yang sudah dia ketahui sejak menghilangnya keberadaan saudara-saudara versi masa depannya. Dia tidak mampu berbicara terus terang pada mereka. Kekuatannya seolah lenyap.

"...Uhn."

"Jadi...orang-orang itu juga ilusi Donnie juga?"

Ah. Hampir saja dia melupakan kalau Mikey dan Raph melihat mereka. Bulu romannya menegang. Persneling otaknya berputar cepat, mencari penjelasan masuk akal yang tidak membuat dirinya dicurigai, 'Ayo, otak. Cepatlah berpikir.'

"Oh ya, aku hanya sekilas melihat mereka. Bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Leo menatap Raph dan Mikey.

Cucuran keringat dingin susah payah disembunyikan oleh Donnie agar tidak terlihat oleh keluarganya, terutama Splinter dan Leo, 'Apa? Harus bilang apa? Tidak mungkin kubilang kalau mereka adalah-'

Pandangan marah dilontarkan Raph, "Yang pasti aku nggak suka mereka. Seenaknya bentak Donnie, menendang perutku, dan hampir tidak menyadari keberadaanku dan Mikey. Anehnya, mereka kenal kami. Tanya saja Mikey."

"Ya, ya, aku ingat. Apalagi setelah mereka mengenal kami, sikap mereka langsung berubah, bak Yugi yang lagi serius berduel dengan musuh yang merencanakan kehancuran dunia dan kemudian tahu kalau identitas sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya," imbuh Mikey dengan penambahan analoginya.

Donnie mengedipkan matanya. Sulit mempercayai perkataan kedua saudaranya, 'Mereka tidak menyadari diri masa depan mereka? Padahal mereka secara gamblang memanggil nama mereka. Aku pun juga kelepasan.'

Mikey kembali menambahkan, "Bukan hanya itu, waktu _Sensei_ dan Leo tiba mereka bertiga sempat terkejut dan bersamaan meneriakkan kata 'Ayah!'. Terus ya seperti kita ketahui mereka lenyap, mirip Batman!"

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelum kami datang, Mikey?"

Mikey menutup kedua matanya, mencoba mengingat pembicaraan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya, "Hmmm….aku kurang paham berhubung isi percakapan mereka sesekali terdengar suara seperti mesin Shell Cycle atau malah mirip suara dinamo Crush Gear? Telinga dan kepalaku sampai sakit. Kau juga mendengarnya 'kan, Raph?"

Raph mengangguk setuju, "Hanya si otak besar yang mengerti."

Mengabaikan panggilan sarkasmenya, Donnie menanyakannya kepada kedua saudaranya yang menjadi saksi, menyembunyikan rasa gundahnya, "Mikey, Raph, apa saja yang kalian tangkap? Bentuk mereka seperti apa?"

Tidak mengira Donnie yang bertanya, Mikey menanggapinya dengan sedikit terlonjak, "Eh? Ah. Biar kuingat…kenalan..palsu..sok peduli..dan nyata..? Jangan tanya aku, sudah kubilang aku tidak mengerti!"

Raph mengambil alih fokus mereka dari Mikey, "Yang satu pakai jaket kulit, yang menendangku pakai jubah hitam panjang dengan pedang disisinya, sisanya yang membentak Donnie...hanya punya satu lengan."

"Apa kau melihat wajah mereka, Raphael?"

"Maap _Sensei_ , tidak terlihat karena ada bayangan hitam yang menutupi wajah mereka."

"...Mereka bertiga itu bersaudara. Terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara mereka hingga berargumen satu sama lain, makanya kucoba melerai mereka," Donnie mendadak mengeluarkan suaranya, membuka sedikit pintu keluar sambil menghindari ranjau-ranjau kenyataan yang terkunci rapat dihatinya.

"Hal apa yang mereka debatkan, Donnie?"

Hembusan napas panjang Donnie tambahkan diiringi kesenduan dimatanya, 'Tidak apa-apa terlihat sedih, asalkan jangan cerita yang terlalu mendalam.'

"Tentang anggota keluarga mereka. Teriakan 'Ayah!' yang Mikey dan Raph dengar menuruku karena kemiripan Master Splinter dengan Ayah mereka yang telah lama mereka tidak jumpai. Aku kurang yakin seberapa lamanya, dari keterkejutan mereka kemungkinan besar sudah berpuluhan tahun. Satu hal terakhir, kuasumsikan kelenyapan mereka terjadi saat aku telah yakin sepenuhnya bahwa mereka itu ilusi."

Mencermati penjelasan putra terpintarnya, Splinter memandang serius Donnie, namun tidak menghalangi perasaan khawatirnya, "Donatello, aku mencium ada hal yang lebih mendalam tentang hal ini. Ada yang ingin kau tambahkan, anakku?"

Senyuman miris terlihat di wajah murung Donnie yang tersamarkan, 'Ayah memang hebat.'

Leo, Raph, dan Mikey yang menunggu jawaban Donnie dikejutkan dengan saudaranya yang berdiri pelan. Sulit bagi mereka menerka mimik Donnie karena dirinya telah membalikkan badannya.

"Oi, Donnie!" tegur Raph melihat Donnie yang berjalan keluar dari lingkaran lilin yang mengelili mereka. Tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Splinter membuat Raph gusar dengan sikap Donnie.

Donnie seketika berhenti mendengar kekesalan Raph akan dirinya. Untunglah, wajahnya saat ini tidak terlihat oleh mereka. Sulit menahan kesedihan hatinya lebih lama lagi, "Maap ya, semuanya. Menyeret kalian ke mimpi burukku," meski begitu sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk menyelaraskan suaranya, "Dan ya _Sensei_ , ada yang mau kutambahkan. Ilusi itu...Dunia itu..."

Mencoba mengatakan kenyataan yang sudah lama dia sembunyikan membuat semangat Donnie meredup. Terlalu sulit untuk membuka kuncian pada mulutnya, "...Tempat dimana aku terlempar saat Ultimate Dracko memisahkan kita."

Tanpa menoleh ke arah keluarganya, Donnie dapat mendengar tahanan napas yang mereka hembuskan. Meski hanya sekilas. Pandangan cemas yang diterima Donnie membuat batin Donnie terpukul, 'Mananya yang tidak terlalu dalam, bodoh!' umpatnya.

"Makanya aku tahu celah dari ilusi itu," Donnie mengakhirinya sambil berlalu menjauhi mereka.

"Tapi Don! Berkatmu...kita bisa lepas dari ilu-"

"Cukup, Mikey," potong Donnie. Tidak ingin mendengar mereka berterima kasih mengingat salah Donnie juga yang membawa mereka ke dunia itu, "Asal kalian tidak apa-apa..." Donnie menegokkan kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat ke arah keluarganya, "..Aku sudah bahagia. Sungguh," senyuman penuh ketulusan menghiasi wajahnya. Sekilas mengangkat kecemasan yang memaku dihatinya.

"Maapkan aku juga aku tidak pernah cerita tentang dunia itu sebelumnya, tapi kumohon kalian memakluminya," Donnie kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, "Aku ingin beristirahat dulu."

"Do-"

"Berikan Donatello ruang, anakku. Dia membutuhkannya saat ini. Meski begitu, kita harus tetap menopang dan mengingatkannya kalau kita adalah keluarga yang selalu ada disisinya," ratapan sedih Splinter tidak jauh berbeda dengan kekhawatiran yang menimpali ketiga putranya.

"Baiklah, Ayah."

 **._.**

Donnie merebahkan dirinya di kasur dinginnya. Bersyukur Splinter maupun saudara-saudaranya tidak menanyakan lebih detail lagi tentang dunia itu. Dia sudah tidak sanggup hal kebohongan keluar dari mulutnya. Membohongi keluarganya.

Rasa sakit akibat luka bakar yang diterima dari Fire Mystic sudah lama tergantikan dengan rasa sakit didalam hatinya, 'Ya. Ilusi itu bentuk egoku. Melihat mereka masih hidup. Kekesalan Mikey padaku. Meluruskan keberadaanku. Ekspresi mereka saat bisa melihat Ayah lagi.'

Wajah kepatahhatian Leonardo, Raphael, dan Michelangelo menghantui pikirannya. Mengingat hal menyedihkan itu membuat dirinya merutuki keputusannya masalah keberadaannya yang bukan berasal dari dimensi yang sama. Keputusan yang menghancurkan harapan mereka. Harapan akan saudaranya yang kembali pulang.

Menutupi keletihan matanya dengan punggung lengan kanannya, 'Kemana sebenarnya diriku disana?'

 **-END-**


	2. Rute B

**TMNT © Peter Laird dan Kevin Eastman**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Spoiler TMNT '03 Episode 8 Season 4 (** _ **Modified-canon)**_

 **A/N:** _ **Alternated -plot**_ **dari chapter 1. Usahakan nonton terlebih dahulu Episode 21 Season 3.**

* * *

 **Despair and Truth**

 **(Rute B)**

 **.**

 **.**

Gema ledakan di ujung terowongan itu membisingkan indera pendengaran para saksi mata yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Hanya puing-puing dan kobaran api yang tersisa dari kejadian mendadak itu. Tidak ada tanda April dan Casey selamat darinya. Tatapan ketakutan, duka cita, nan ketidakberdayaan melekat jelas di wajah kelima makhluk mutan yang merupakan kerabat dekat dari kedua korban itu. Suara tiupan baling-baling helikopter yang sesaat sebelumnya tak sungkan menembak April dan Casey mulai menjauh.

"April! Casey!" lolongan Mikey mengisi atmosfer mencekam yang menyelimuti sekitarnya. Dirinya masih berupaya menyangkal hal yang dilihatnya. Mengingat belum satu menit berlalu dari pelontaran lawakan garingnya kepada wanita berambut merah itu.

Tidak jauh dari Splinter yang masih mencoba merelakan kepergian April dan Casey, Raph melampiaskan kegusarannya pada dinding berbatu terowongan itu, "Tidak…mungkin…" seraya tak mampu membendung air matanya yang mulai membasahi topeng merahnya. Di sisi lain Leo mencoba menenangkan Mikey yang sudah tersedu-sedu dibahunya, walaupun terlihat jelas buliran air dimatanya.

Setelah bersusah payah menyembunyikan raut kehilangannya, Splinter berjalan mendekati ventilasi yang terletak di salah satu sudut gelap terowongan. Instingnya masih mengatakan situasi yang menantinya dan anak-anaknya masih jauh dari kata aman. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menjebol ventilasi malang itu, "Anakku, aku tahu saat ini kita sedang berduka. Sayangnya, kita harus-" perkataan Splinter terpotong saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang berubah dihadapannya, "Donatello?"

Ketiga sosok lainnya yang tidak disebut menoleh ke arah tempat Donnie berdiri, tepatnya tempat saudaranya berdiri tadi, karena sekarang hanya tertinggal suara terjatuh Bo miliknya yang mengguling di lantai aspal berdebu itu.

"Don?"

Tiada jejak yang tertinggal dari mutan yang dipanggil itu.

"Donnie!"

=====OOOOO=====

Saat ini Splinter beserta ketiga anaknya, minus Donnie, bersembunyi di sudut asing pelabuhan New York. Tempat yang diarahkan ventilasi terowongan tadi. Suasana di sekitar sana sunyi lenggang. Tidak ada keberadaan pekerja. Tidak ada suara bising layaknya pelabuhan umumnya. Hanya cahaya bulan berpadu haluan angin darat yang menemani mereka.

"Pertama Klunk…terus April dan Casey…lalu Donnie mendadak lenyap…" lirih Mikey yang duduk di salah satu tumpukan balok kayu menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Raph yang berada terdekat dengannya hanya bisa menggosok kepala Mikey tanpa suara. Tangan lainnya memegang erat Bo yang kini tak bertuan.

Leo yang ingin mengurangi selimut kelam di antara mereka mencoba memutar kembali rekaan kejadian yang terjadi malam itu diotaknya, mencoba mencari hal yang terlewat oleh mata. Banyak pertanyaan yang hanya terjawab dengan asumsinya. Masih lebih baik daripada tidak ada jawaban. Kemudian mendiskusikannya dengan Splinter, "Sensei, kupikir dalang dari penyerangan ini bukan hanya Bishop karena eksekusi serangan darinya berbeda pola dari biasanya. Lalu untuk masalah lenyapnya Donnie…maaf Sensei, aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya." Leo menundukkan kepalanya. Berkecil hati dengan laporannya.

Di sisi lain Splinter merasa salut terhadap anak sulungnya yang berusaha sekuat diri bersikap tenang, "Kerja bagus, Leonardo."

"Akan kubuat perhitungan beribu kali lipat Bishop dan siapapun dia yang telah melenyapkan Donnie!" geram Raph sambil memukul keras telapak tangannya.

Mikey yang sudah merasa lebih bisa diajak bicara ikut berkomentar serak, "Kira-kira siapa yang bisa bernegoisasi Bishop untuk mengincar kita? Karai? Hun? Stockman? Triceraton? Pilihan lainnya yang terlewat?"

"Triceraton sudah tidak di bumi lagi, Mikey. Kau juga melihatnya mereka pergi," ungkap Raph.

Leo menaruh jari didagunya, menerka tebakan adik bungsunya, "Kecil kemungkinan Foot menjadi teman mereka. Masih ingat masalah Ultrom Shredder?"

Sebuah suara tak asing memotong sahutan Splinter, Raph, dan Mikey, "Sayang sekali makhluk primitif, dugaanmu meleset," serta membuat mereka berupaya keras menolak suara yang didengar telinga mereka.

"Suara ini..." Splinter dengan keterkejutannya.

"Mustahil!" Raph yang bereaksi tidak jauh dari Leo.

"Seriusan, harus berapa kali lagi kita mesti melawannya?" Mikey dengan perasaan jengkelnya saat melihat kembali kilatan kostum baja sosok gagah itu oleh rembulan cahaya dan lampu disekelilingnya.

"Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan Ultrom mengganggu rencana balas dendamku!"

Secuil perasaan ganjil yang dilemparkan Shredder membuat Splinter mengerutkan dahinya, "Saki?" merasa ada yang aneh dengan aura di sekeliling musuh lamanya itu.

=====OOOOO=====

"U-Ugh..." Donnie terbangun sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua matanya dibutakan oleh kegelapan tak berdasar yang terpapar lebar dihadapannya. Tidak ingat dirinya terjatuh atau terkena sesuatu yang berbahaya. Meski begitu, tidak ada salahnya memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya.

Lecet dan kawanannya? Tidak ada.

Abnormalitas hormon dan fungsi organ karena virus? Sulit dideteksi kalau tidak diuji lebih rinci.

Tulang retak atau patah? Tidak dirasanya.

'Lalu kenapa badanku terasa sakit dan letih?' sambil terus bertanya dalam batin, Donnie berusaha berdiri dan menyeimbangkan posisi tubuhnya yang masih goyah, 'Kalau saja ada Bo-ku,' menyadari absennya tongkat itu.

Sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba mendatanginya, "Master Splinter?" sambil menoleh ke segala penjuru.

Tidak ada, "Leo?" Donnie mulai berjalan tertatih-tatih tanpa arah di dalam kegelapan.

Tidak ada. Entah darimana perasaan takut akan tidak bisa bertemu keluarganya lagi merekah dihatinya. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai memberanikan diri keluar dari celah kulitnya, "Mikey?" teriaknya.

Juga tidak ada. Rasa panik mulai tampak diwajahnya, "Raph?!"

Dan lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan tidak ada pantulan suaranya yang menggema. Menandakan tidak ada apapun benda disekelilingnya. Hanya kegelapan. Berupaya mengingat hal yang diingatnya terakhir kali sebelum dia tidak sadar, namun roda bergigi diotaknya sedang tidak ingin bekerja sama. Donnie mulai mengutuk keberuntungan yang jarang menjadi temannya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" desahnya frustasi.

Setelahnya Donnie hanya bisa membuang napas panjangnya, mencoba meredakan emosinya dengan menjepit kerutan dahinya, "Tenanglah. Tenanglah. Tenanglah. Pikirkan solusi, jangan emosi," ucapnya berkali-kali. Seperti mantra penyejuk hatinya yang tertekan saat ini.

Kelar mengendalikan emosinya, Donnie mencoba menganalisis situasi sambil memejamkan matanya. Kalau saja rasa sakit tubuh, terutama kepalanya, tidak kembali, 'Lupa badanku masih-'

Keluhannya terhenti saat menyadari dirinya sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda. Tidak ada kegelapan lagi disekililingnya, terganti dengan pemandangan langit yang dipenuhi awan-awan kelabu. Sang ufuk bersembunyi di balik para awan itu. Pohon-pohon tua nan rindang berbaris rapi dan ditemani oleh pijakan tanah berumput. Tiupan angin kencang sempat mengusik tubuh letihnya. Seolah berbisik, 'Ikuti aku.'

Tergoda dengan ajakan sang angin, Donnie melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti petunjuknya. Sambil sesekali menahan sakit badannya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian langkah tersebut dipercepat oleh empunya kaki. Dorongan angin dibelakangnya semakin mempercepat larinya. Perasaan familiar kian menggerogoti hatinya. Menghapus sedikit demi sedikit sakit dan lelah tubuhnya.

Hembusan angin yang membantunya berjalan terhenti ketika Donnie melihat dua tegakan kayu yang kokoh dihadapannya. Bo kesayangannya berdiri tegap dengan beberapa kain di bagiannya. Ditambah menjadi teman kayu rapuh disebelahnya yang bertuliskan nama yang tidak asing dalam kehidupannya. Donnie seketika mengenal kedua benda itu.

"... Tidak disangka aku bisa mendapat kesempatan ini lagi..." ucap pelan Donnie sembari duduk di depan kedua kayu itu, juga tidak sungkan untuk memperlihatkan senyum penuh kesenduannya, "...Aku pulang, semuannya..."

=====OOOOO=====

Suara tiupan angin yang diterpa baling-baling helikopter menjadi tamu undangan di tengah situasi peliknya keluarga mutan dengan Shredder. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Bishop turun dari helikopternya dan menjadi partisipan baru, menambah rumitnya keadaan, "Hm…Sudah bertemu dengan Shredder rupannya."

Leo, Raph, dan Mikey langsung memasang kuda-kuda siaganya. Tidak lupa senjata bersiap ditangan mereka, "Tidak kusangka kau, yang mengaku orang nomor satu pembenci alien, malah bekerja sama dengan makhluk yang sempat kau hina itu."

"Ya! Ternyata kau tipe orang yang menjilat ludah kebencianmu sendiri, Bishop!" teriak Raph, setuju dengan perkataan Leo.

"Teruslah menggonggong sepuas kalian, mengingat aku pernah berkali-kali menghajar kalian," senyum licik Bishop mengembang lebar diwajahnya. Terpancing dengan ucapan sinisnya Bishop, Raph melepas Bo Donnie dan menyergap maju kearahnya, "Tidak akan lagi!"

Namun tidak ada tanda Bishop bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri, tepatnya tidak berniat untuk menghindari serangan dadakan Raph. Karena makhluk mutan yang menyerangnya telah terlebih dahulu dihadang Shredder, "Kalian tidak lupa kali ini aku punya teman main 'kan?"

Dengan sekejap kedua cakar Shredder melukai sisi kiri dan kanan pinggang Raph. Luka yang diterimanya bisa lebih dari sekedar goresan kalau Mikey tidak bereaksi cepat menarik mundur Raph. Sambil menahan sakit Raph bergerak ke arah kanan Shredder, berpencar dengan Mikey yang berlari ke arah sisi kiri Shredder. Serangan Mikey mendadak terhenti saat sebuah peluru timah meluncur indah di depan langkahnya, nyaris mengenainya. Dirinya melompat untuk menghindari tendangan menyampingnya Bishop. Namun refleksnya terbaca penuh oleh Bishop yang sukses menarik ujung topeng jingganya dan memberi kado sikutan ke dada Mikey. Membuat Mikey terpental. Sebelum peluru ditembakkan ke arah Mikey, Leo terlebih dahulu mendorong Bishop sehingga jalur melesatnya peluru meleset.

Di sisi lain Splinter turut bergabung dengan Raph yang masih bertukar pukulan dan tendangan dengan Shredder. Mereka berdua meloncat dengan menjadikan Shredder tumpuan untuk menghindari terjangan Shredder yang membuat peti kayu di belakang mereka hancur. Raph melompat dengan bantuan pijakan tangan Splinter, bersiap diri mengarahkan Sai-kirinya ke Shredder. Sayangnya gerakannya kurang cepat daripada Shredder. Shredder menunduk menghindarinya dan segera membalasnya dengan memukul rahang bawah Raph dengan kepalan tangannya. Sebelum Raph sempat memulihkan posisinya, Shredder mengambil Sai milik Raph yang terlepas dari tangannya dan tanpa ragu menusuk bahu kiri Raph. Pekikan penuh kesakitan Raph terdengar cukup keras.

"Raph!" Mikey yang sedang membantu Leo berniat untuk menolong Raph. Sayangnya, tidak lama kemudian tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur saat betis kanannya terkena tembakan Bishop.

Mengutuk kelengahannya dalam hati hingga Mikey ikut terluka, Leo segera melemparkan shuriken yang telah dimodifikasi Donnie ke arah Bishop dan Shredder. Shuriken berisikan bom itu berhasil menjauhkan kedua musuh terkuatnya itu dari Raph dan Mikey. Dengan sigap Leo membantu Mikey berdiri, sementara Splinter menangani Raph, "Anakku, kau tidak apa?"

"Ma-Masih bisa…bertarung," tidak sudi harga diri Raph dikalahkan tanpa memberi luka kepada musuh terbesar bangsa Ultrom itu.

Mengetahui kondisi kedua anaknya mendapat luka yang harus segera ditangani, Splinter berkata lain pada putra bertopeng merahnya, "Tidak, anakku. Kita akan-" sampai akhirnya beberapa logam berbentuk kunai mendarat dipunggungnya.

"Ayah!"

Sosok baru berdiri di belakang Leo yang terfokus dengan kondisi ayahnya sehingga tidak sempat baginya untuk bereaksi cepat. Kepalanya dibanting ke tanah sebelum dilempar kuat oleh sosok bertenaga besar itu hingga menghancurkan peti kayu yang diterjangnya. Mikey pun dilemparnya ke dinding kontainer.

Pelaku yang melempar shuriken itu berdiri di salah satu kontainer besar yang terletak di sana. Kemudian dia melompat mendekati duo Shredder-Bishop. Begitu juga pelaku yang memanfaatkan kelengahan Leo bergabung dengan mereka. Bandana merah dan tato ungu mulai tersinari cahaya bulan. Mereka berdua tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Karai dan Hun.

"Waktu kematian kalian telah tiba!"

=====OOOOO=====

Hening.

Donnie masih diam seribu bahasa menatap sedih kayu nisan dihadapannya. Tenggelam dalam memori singkat nan tragis pertemuannya dengan saudara-saudara masa depan suramnya. Masih tergambar jelas momen-momen ketika dirinya berusaha menyatukan mereka bertiga dalam rapat menyiapkan rencana agresi ke markas Foot. Juga teriakan Mikey dan Raph yang memanggil nama saudaranya sebelum pergi ke dunia sana.

"…Jadi…April mengubur kalian disini juga ya?" memandang dalam-dalam jejeran ketiga topeng tua berwarna biru, merah, dan jingga tua penuh robekan yang terikat di Bo-nya. Tepat di bawah lilitan ungunya. Bukti mereka adalah murid sekaligus putra Splinter. Bukti perjuangan mereka sebagai pejuang revolusioner. Bukti mereka pernah hidup. Donnie menelan ludah hambar usai mengingatnya.

"Ya ampun, seharusnya dia tidak perlu sampai menggunakan Bo-ku sebagai nisan mereka…"

Donnie berkedip sebentar sambil dilanjutkan mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya. Rimbunan pepohonan yang telah menjadi rumah bagi burung-burung kecil, serangga, semut, dan binatang lainnya. Tanah berumput dan berbunga yang menyembunyikan makhluk hidup yang tinggal dibawahnya. Suara kicauan penghuni biota itu terpadu dengan nyanyian semilir angin. Menyamankan siapapun yang berada di sana. Tak terkecuali Donnie, "Syukur ya...Tempat ini sudah jauh lebih hijau dibandingkan dulu...Cocok buat tempat peristirahatan kalian." sambil menggaruk lehernya Donnie melanjutkan, "Maaf ya, aku tidak bawa bunga atau semacamnya."

Donnie meletakan kedua tangannya di pahanya. Menyusun kata demi kata untuk diutarakan ke anggota keluarganya, "Hei Mikey, kau tahu...impianmu untuk menjadi _Hero_ terkenal telah terkabul. Aku yakin namamu sekarang menjadi kebanggaan negeri ini, seperti jagoanmu di komik kesayanganmu...Walau aku tidak tahu dirimu masih peduli dengan identitas _Hero_ atau tidak."

Bibirnya terlihat gemetar, "Raph...aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih kuat...sepertimu dan Leo yang selalu melindungi keluarga dan teman-teman kita...Meski caraku dan caramu menyelesaikan masalah berbeda jauh," diiringi tawa hampa nan getir.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Lalu Leo...mohon jaga Ayah, Raph, Mikey, Casey, dan lainnya disana ya, berhubung aku tidak bisa melakukannya dari sini. Oh ya, jangan terlalu keras pada Raph dan Mikey ya, mereka berdua hanya tidak sekalem kau dan aku," kepalan tangannya semakin erat.

Kepalanya kini tertunduk, "Ayah..." digigit bibir bawahnya seraya ditutup matanya kuat-kuat, "Mohon maafkan anakmu yang bodoh ini...yang telah membuat keluarga kita hancur..." satu per satu tetesan air mata mulai membasahi tanah, "Kenaifanku dan ketidakbecusanku..." kata-kata mulai tersangkut ditenggorokannya, "...mengakhiri hidup anak-anakmu yang lain...meninggalkan April sendirian..."

Dipindahkan genggaman tangannya ke rumput yang tumbuh didepannya, begitu pula posisi kepala Donnie yang kini hanya beberapa senti dari tanah, "...Ketidakmampuanku...mereka..." air matanya semakin deras, "...ku...gagal..." suaranya kian memudar ditelan sedunya tangisan, "Maafkan aku...Maaf...Aku benar-benar meminta maaf...Semua salahku..."

"...Aku...aku..." semakin direndahkan posisi kepala Donnie "...Ayah...Mikey...Raph...Leo..." semakin banyak air mata yang keluar dari sudut pejaman matanya, "...Aku rindu kalian..."

Batinnya sudah tidak dapat menampung semua kesedihannya karena tidak bisa melihat kembali keluarganya, "..Kusayang kalian...selalu...selamanya..."

=====OOOOO=====

"Aku hanya butuh membutuhkan badan mereka. Tidak peduli dalam keadaan bernyawa atau tidak," ucap Bishop dingin sambil tidak ragu menarik pelatuk ke arah Splinter yang terbaring telungkup karena luka tebas Shredder sebelumnya.

"Ayah!"

Leo bergegas memotong pistol di tangan Bishop. Menggagalkan tembakan Bishop. Dilanjutkan dengan menebas Bishop dengan bagian tidak tajam pedangnya. Bishop menangkisnya dengan logam yang tersembunyi di balik lengannya. Sebelum kembali melancarkan serangan ke Bishop leher Leo terlilit rantai Karai.

Mikey langsung melempar nunchuck-nya, berharap mengenai Karai. Namun yang diincarnya dengan mudah menggeserkan kepalanya. Saat ingin melempar nunchuck terakhirnya, tubuhnya dibanting Shredder. Shredder juga menginjak kepalanya supaya Mikey tidak bergerak.

Seraya mengumpat situasi, Raph yang terluka kakinya akibat kunai Karai mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan Sai-nya. Hun yang melihatnya segera memungut potongan balok terdekatnya. Memukul kaki terlukanya Raph hingga Raph kembali terjatuh. Sementara itu, Leo yang terlihat mulai kesulitan bernapas mendapat tendangan dari Bishop yang mengenai kepalanya.

Di tengah rasa sakitnya, insting Splinter masih mengatakan ada hal yang ganjil dengan musuh-musuhnya itu, 'Fokuslah! Musuh yang kau hadapi berbeda dari biasanya!'

" _...ketidakmampuanku...mereka...ku...gagal..."_

Mendengar suara tak asing yang mengganggu telinga membuyarkan konsentrasi semuanya.

"...Don..nie?" Mikey berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Dikerahkan tenaganya pada kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat kaki Shredder.

Dengan memompa adrenalinnya Raph kembali berdiri, "Apa dia...di dekat sini?" Bishop yang mendekatinya malah memberi jawaban yang tak diduga, "Ngelindur sebelum mati rupanya," mengeluarkan pistol cadangan dari balik saku jasnya.

'Eh? Mereka tidak...mendengarnya?' gumam Leo yang masih berpikir cara meloloskan dirinya dari lilitan rantai Karai. Kedua tangan Leo disisipkan ke sela rantai. Mencari celah untuk melonggarkannya.

"… _Maafkan aku...Maaf...Aku benar-benar meminta maaf...Semua salahku..."_

Dirasa ruang untuk meloloskan kepalanya cukup, Mikey segera memanfaatkan tumpuan kedua tangannya pada kaki Shredder untuk melentingkan badannya. Tumitnya mendarat tepat di wajah Shredder. Sukses menggoyahkan Shredder. Berkat kelenturan dan kelincahan yang dimilikinya, Mikey mengayunkan badannya tanpa melepaskan pegangannya untuk memberi satu perlawanan lagi kepada Shredder. Tendangan lutut pada perut Shredder. Semakin menggoyahkan Shredder. Mikey melepaskan pegangannya saat mengetahui kaki Shredder dalam kondisi melayang.

Karai yang berdiri di sebelah Shredder ikut terdorong jatuh. Tertindih _armor_ Shredder. Alhasil melonggarkan lilitannya pada Leo. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang terjadi, kedua sisipan tangan Leo berhasil meloloskannya. Usai sejenak menarik napas, Leo bergegas meng- _sliding_ Bishop sampai jatuh. Dilanjutkan menyikut keras punggung Bishop.

Hun yang fokusnya teralihkan oleh Mikey dan Leo tidak melihat bayangan hitam yang mengendap di belakang tubuh besarnya. Leher penuh jaringan syarafnya menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Splinter untuk melumpuhkannya.

" _...Ayah...Mikey...Raph...Leo..."_

"Sensei! Donnie menangis! Harus segera menolongnya!" panik Mikey sambil membantu memapah Raph, sedangkan Leo memungut kembali senjata semuanya dengan cepat. Wajah ketiga murid Splinter kurang lebih sama. Cemas dan gelisah akan nasib saudara pengguna Bo-nya itu.

Splinter beserta ketiga putranya membentuk formasi yang menyerupai huruf 'Y', mengingat Raph masih sulit berdiri sendiri. Tetap memasang posisi siaga, "Tentu saja, anakku. Kita akan segera menolong Donatello."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?" Raph menunjuk Shredder, Bishop, Karai, dan Hun yang bersiap melawan kembali mereka.

"Dari reaksi mereka, sepertinya hanya kita yang mendengar suara Donnie. Selain itu, Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan mereka malam ini. Karai tidak menggunakan pedangnya, Bishop yang biasanya sanggup melawan kita dengan tangan kosong lebih memilih menyimpan tenaganya dan terus menghabiskan peluru, tidak adanya para ninja Foot, juga suara Donnie yang terdengar dekat tapi aku yakin dia tidak ada di sekitar sini," lapor Leo. Splinter mengangguk mengerti setelahnya. Berbeda dengan Raph dan Mikey yang terkagum mendengar penjelasan lebar Leo.

" _...Aku rindu kalian…"_

Splinter, Leo, Raph, dan Mikey seketika menatap langit malam usai mendengar kembali suara parau Donnie. Mereka menyadari kondisi Donnie semakin memburuk. Tidak biasanya Donnie sangat emosional. Bahkan sampai mengatakan hal yang terdengar seperti kalimat penyesalan dan kesepian.

Raut wajah Splinter menjadi tajam sesaat menemukan jalan untuk menyelamatkan situasi dan anaknya yang terpisah itu. Diambilnya posisi _lotus_ di saat itu juga. Tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Hun yang hendak memukulnya. Dia juga menegaskan ketiga putranya untuk tidak menahan serangannya.

"Hah?" itulah yang diutarakan Leo beserta kedua adiknya ketika pukulan Hun menembus ayah sekaligus guru mereka. Bukan hanya itu, tubuh Splinter menjadi transparan, "Jangan khawatir, anakku. Ikuti saja ucapanku. Tidak perlu hiraukan mereka."

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut mereka langsung bergabung dengan Splinter. Merilekskan tubuh dalam posisi meditasi, "Pusatkan pikiran kalian. Buang semua rasa sakit yang ada. Konsentrasi. Semua ini bukanlah realita yang harus dihadapi," arah Splinter.

Mengira musuh meremehkan harga dirinya membuat Shredder murka, "Berani-beraninya lengah di pertarungan denganku!" kemudian menyerang mereka bersamaan dengan Karai, Hun, dan Bishop. Tanpa menggerakan posisinya, cakar Shredder menembus Splinter. Sabit Karai menembus Leo. Selongsong peluru Bishop menembus Raph. Tinju Hun pun juga menembus Mikey.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa melukai kami! Karena kalian...hanyalah ilusi!" usai berkata demikian Shredder, Bishop, Hun, dan Karai terpental dari mereka. Tubuh para musuh mutan itu lenyap seiring dunia yang ditempatinya berubah menjadi hamparan tanah bebatuan dengan langit tak berwarna.

"Ermmm...aku tidak ingat dunia astral seperti ini," komen Mikey yang terus melirik keselilingnya. Tak ada satu pun yang dikenalnya.

Raph yang sudah sembuh sepenuhnya menoleh ke arah Splinter, "Sensei, aku masih tidak mengerti kalau dunia tadi itu ilusi."

"Seperti yang dijabarkan Leonardo sebelumnya, ada yang janggal dengan musuh kita. Memang mereka kuat seperti biasanya sejak mereka muncul, tapi aku mencium sesuatu yang hilang pada diri mereka. Shredder dan aura kebenciannya pada kita. Bishop dan aura ambisiusnya. Juga aura kehidupan pada Karai dan Hun."

" _..Kusayang kalian...selalu...selamanya..."_

Sifat panik Mikey semakin menjadi-jadi, "Donnie! Dimana kau?! Donnie!" terlalu cemas dengan kondisi kakaknya. Leo terdiam, tak tahu cara kata apa yang mampu menenangkan Mikey yang sangat resah dengan kabar Donnie. Dipandanginya Bo berbalut lilitan berwarna ungu, 'Seandainya Donnie...dia pasti bisa menemukan cara menenangkan Mikey.'

Raph menggertak geram menyadari suatu hal, "Berita buruk! Kita tidak tahu Donnie dimana dan ilusi apa yang dialaminya!"

Mendengar perkataan Raph, Mikey mempertaruhkan seluruh harapannya pada Splinter, "Sensei, tolong bilang, kita bisa menolong Donnie."

Diletakkan tangan Splinter pada bahu Mikey yang terus gemetar. Mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif dari kepala Mikey mengenai kondisi Donnie, "Kita bisa mencarinya melalui ikatan batin kita, Michelangelo."

Kembali berposisi _lotus_ , Splinter dan lainnya mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan batinnya untuk fokus menemukan dan membawa pulang anggota keluarganya. Detak jantung dan nadi serta alunan napas mereka berempat perlahan kian sinkron. Menandakan ikatan mereka telah menjadi satu.

'Donatello, anakku, dunia itu hanya ilusi. Kau hanya terjebak didalamnya. Hanya satu pintaku, kau tidak harus melawan ilusi itu sendirian. Kumohon nak, janganlah lupa kalau kami dibelakangmu. Selalu dibelakangmu. Menantimu pulang.'

" _...Tapi...Dosa ini...terlalu berat...aku...tidak kuat..."_

"Raphael, Michelangelo, konsentrasi!" perintahnya tegas saat mengetahui kondisi kedua anaknya itu mulai labil usai mendengar jawaban Donnie.

" _...Aku...sudah tidak pantas...menjadi bagian dari keluarga kalian..."_

'Donatello, tidak pernah sekalipun kami berpikiran untuk melepaskanmu. Ingatlah hal ini, apapun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah putraku. Putraku yang jenius dan baik hati.'

'Mana mungkin kami membuangmu, Donnie. April, Casey, Leatherhead, Profesor Honeycutt dan yang lainnya tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Jangan pernah kau remehkan hal kasat mata yang mampu menopang satu sama lain, yaitu 'ikatan'. Kita selalu terhubung, Donnie. Ingatlah itu.'

'Don, tidak akan kuampuni dirimu kalau kau menganggap dirimu tidak pantas menjadi bagian keluarga, tidak peduli seberapa kutu bukunya dirimu. Hei, aku masih berhutang banyak padamu atas Shell Cycle dan keegoisanku yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.'

'Kakakku yang terbaik dan tersibuk dengan urusan apapun Donatello, kumohon berhentilah menangis. Air mataku jadi ikut keluar juga. _Bro_ , kau salah besar kalau menganggap dirimu tidak berharga bagi kami. Kau tahu 'kan tidak baik menanggung semuanya sendirian. Dasar, padahal dulu kau sering bilang itu ke Leo," ditarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakan hal yang tidak kalah pentingnya dari perkataan sebelumnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kami juga menyanyangimu, Don. Selamanya."

=====OOOOO=====

Tampak sesosok mutan yang masih menunduk dalam-dalam di depan nisan yang diketahui merupakan makam seluruh anggota keluarganya. Tidak ada tanda air matanya akan berhenti membasahi pipi dan rumput hijau. Sesekali diselingi dengan suara cegukan makhluk itu tiada henti menyalahkan dirinya. Terus menyalahkan ketidakmampuannya menolong mereka di saat dibutuhkan. Sampai suatu angin berhembus kuat dari arah belakangnya.

" _Donatello, anakku."_

Donnie menjeda tangisannya.

" _Donnie!"_

Perlahan-lahan diangkat kepalanya.

" _Hei, Donnie-bro!"_

Ditoleh pandangannya ke arah lajuan angin.

" _Kakakku yang pecinta damai Donatello~"_

Sebuah cahaya putih muncul dari tempat bertiupnya angin. Menyilaukan lingkungan sekitarnya. Donnie pun sempat menutup mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"…Siapa?" keluar suara kecil dari pita suara Donnie yang sebelumnya terjepit.

" _Keluargamu,"_ tegas suara itu, mengubah raut wajah Donnie menjadi bingung mendengarnya. Lalu Donnie menurunkan tatapannya ke arah tanah dengan hampa, "...Keluarga? Tapi…" lidah Donnie terasa hambar menyebut kata 'keluarga'. Merasa tidak berhak berkata hal yang terlalu tinggi untuk dicapainya, "...aku sudah tidak punya keluarga..."

" _kenapa dirimu menganggap tidak punya keluarga?"_

Kedua tangan Donnie yang bergetar didekapkan ketubuhnya yang juga ikut gemetar, "Karena...Karena aku telah melakukan suatu hal yang membuat kelua-maksudku mereka hancur..." dipejamkan rapat-rapat matanya. Takut menghadapi realita yang terjadi.

" _Apa karena itu kau dibuang oleh mereka?"_

Sekejap Donnie mengejapkan matanya seraya mengangkat pandangannya. Diangkat pula tangannya untuk menyanggah ucapan cahaya itu, "Tidak! Tidak! Mereka…" Dipinggirkan kedua pupilnya, "…entah kenapa mereka menerimaku kembali…" mendadak suara tawa terdengar di telinga Donnie. Membuat Donnie melebarkan matanya. Tidak mengerti kenapa cahaya itu malah menertawakan masalahnya.

" _Don, kau terlalu pesimis. Kau lupa ya, ikatan antar anggota keluarga itu, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, dimanapun ia berada, bahkan meskipun dunia mencoba membantahnya, tidak akan berubah. Tidak akan terputus!"_

Terkejut dengan balasan yang tidak disangkanya, Donnie semakin menaikkan alisnya. Tidak berkedip di tengah kilauan cahaya itu. Posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap, "Kalian...sebenarnya siapa?"

" _Tentu saja keluargamu!"_

Satu persatu dari cahaya itu menampilkan sosok-sosok yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Mikey yang berlengan satu dan kehilangan pancaran riangnya. Raph yang tenggelam dalam sifat agresifnya dan bermata satu. Leo yang terbebani kematian Splinter dan tidak bisa melihat isi dunia lagi. Juga Splinter yang terlihat lebih tua dengan luka disana-sini. Meski begitu, aura kelam yang dulu dirasanya telah menghilang. Tergantikan dengan kehangatan. Senyum lebar tergambar di wajah damai mereka.

Donnie tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "Eh? Kalian? Tapi seharusnya 'kan-" tubuh Donnie berputar ke arah nisan. Kedua indera penglihatannya kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok yang mirip dengan keluarganya yang muncul dari cahaya misterius itu. Tanpa terkecuali dengan senyuman hangatnya itu.

"E-Eh? A-Ada dua?"

Belum terhenti dari keterkejutannya, sosok pertama yang berdiri di depan cahaya itu sedikit demi sedikit mengalami perubahan. Topeng. Atribut yang dikenakan. Luka-luka hasil pertarungan. Raut wajah. Menjadi individu yang terlihat lebih muda. Lebih sehat. Lebih familiar di mata Donnie.

"Syukurlah suara kami terdengar," ujar lega Leo dengan Bo ditangannya.

"Yoo, Donnie! Sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi," Raph dengan ekspresi gembira versinya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kak! Kami sudah disini!" riang Mikey dengan senyum penuh bahagia.

Akhirnya kedua mata bertemu pandang dengan sosok ayahnya yang terlihat sangat bersyukur bisa dipertemukan kembali dengan putranya, "Ayo nak, kita pulang bersama-sama," katanya lembut.

Gugup menyelimuti Donnie yang tidak siap menjadi bagian keluarga mereka lagi, "A-aku...tid-Eh?" tubuhnya terasa didorong sesuatu dari belakang. Dilihatnya keempat tangan dari seluruh anggota keluarga yang telah tiadanya yang menjadi tersangkanya. Donnie tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Didengarnya penuturan sekaligus kalimat terakhir mereka sebelum menghilang di tengah iringan musik semilir angin yang mengaluni pepohonan.

" _Kau tidaklah sendirian, Donatello/Donnie."_

Entah hati Donnie menjadi lebih ringan atau berat usai mendengarnya, hal yang pasti perasaan berterima kasih kepada mereka meluap di dalam dirinya, '...Bahkan sampai akhir mereka...' seraya menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak kembali meneteskan air matanya. Menggigit lidah dan bibirnya sambil melepas kepergian mereka untuk selamanya dalam hati. Setelahnya badannya menjadi lebih mudah digerakkan. Kakinya perlahan mengambil selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi lari ke arah keluarganya yang menanti kepulangannya.

=====OOOOO=====

"...Sudah aman sekarang. Kau bisa membuka matamu, Donatello,"

Donnie yang tadinya menutup erat kedua kelompak matanya pelan-pelan membukanya. Sosok pertama yang dilihatnya ialah Splinter, "..Ayah..." lalu menengok ke samping dan mendapati saudara-saudaranya yang masih belum melepas senyum penuh kehangatan yang dirindunya, "..Semuanya..."

"Donnie!" terjang Raph dan Mikey ke arah Donnie. Memeluk erat Donnie hingga yang bersangkutan terdorong ke belakang.

"Kalian berdua, hati-hati. Nanti Donnie bisa kena terbakar," omel Leo mengingatkan kedua saudaranya itu kalau mereka masih berada di tengah lingkaran lilin yang digunakan selama meditasi.

Raph yang memang pada dasarnya tidak suka mendengar komplainnya Leo merespons jelek, "Oh ayolah, Leo. Kau merusak suasana. Kupikir Mikey dan Casey yang paling tidak peka dengan situasi."

"Hei, aku mendengarmu, Raph!" protes Mikey dengan wajah cemberutnya. Semua hanya menertawai reaksi Mikey, sementara si pemilik topeng jingga itu hanya berkata, "Ayo kesini Leo, Ayah. Kurang lengkap pelukan ini kalau kalian tidak ikut. Oh! Hei Klunk! Kau juga harus ikutan!" teriaknya saat melihat si kucing kesayangannya itu. Raph yang berada di sebelah Mikey, "Mikey, berhenti berteriak ditelingaku!"

"Tidak masalah bagiku," jawab Leo seraya ikut memeluk mereka bertiga bersama Splinter. Disusul Klunk yang bertengger di bahu Mikey. Menggelitik pipi Mikey dengan bulunya.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, Donatello."

"..Ya...Aku pulang, semuanya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **A/N: Fiuuh kelar juga akhirnya. Jujur, pertama kali nonton episode 'Bad Day' langsung terpintas dua cerita yang berbeda klimaks dan endingnya, makanya tercipta dua kisah** _ **one-shot**_ **ini. Chapter satu lebih mengarah ke** _ **angst,**_ **chapter ini lebih menuju ke** _ **hurt/comfort.**_ **Keduanya genre Author suka. Author sebenarnya demen tiap kali melihat** _ **scene**_ **Donnie menderita, yang ironinya dialah karakter favorit Author. Sayang Author tidak memasukkan Mystic di chapter ini karena keterbatasan ide. Maaf sedalam-dalamnya bagi yang berharap ingin melihatnya. Terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang menikmati cerita ini.**


End file.
